


In Memory of Superman

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-28
Updated: 2002-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years in the future, Clark dies and Lex mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memory of Superman

## In Memory of Superman

by Kelsey

[]()

* * *

In Memory of Superman 

by  
Kelsey 

Disclaimer: Not mine. A lot of other people's, but not mine. If you're selling, can I have them, though?  
Rating: G  
Summary: Six years in the future, Superman is dead and Lex mourns. 

The bench at the zoo was unobtrusive, but many people stopped by it anyway. The gold plaque, engraved with a name, was the source of their curiosity, as Lex had known it would be when he bought it. 

Sometimes, the young billionaire would come out and sit by the bench for hours. It didn't seem right to actually sit on the bench, and no one else would, either, while he was watching it. He supposed they sensed his vibe, the one that clearly told them to keep away. 

He'd had it put in front of the eagle cage. Metropolis had renovated their bird areas just a year before Clark had come to school here, and the youngest Kent had loved it. High and airy, the mesh was barely noticeable. It was easily four or five stories high, and several hundred yards long. Old trees, almost as high as the roof of the enclosure, grew inside it, and the eagles could often be found high in the top branches. 

Lex had brought Clark here once, in his senior year of high school. It had been immediately after the cage had been renovated, and Clark had fallen in love the second he'd seen it. Later, he confided in Lex that he could empathize with the eagles, but at the time, even without the knowledge he'd later gained about Clark's origin, Lex had seen some sort of obvious relationship between the powerful caged birds and his best friend-slash-lover. 

After the downfall of Superman and the loss of the only person in his life that had ever mattered to him, Lex had often found himself at the zoo. He'd come with Clark so often that every part of this animal kingdom had memories engrained, and unlike other places he could go, most of the memories they'd made here had been good. 

Standing in front of the eagle cage, Lex had realized the power of the great birds to make people see. To make them understand what it was like to be so wild and free, and yet caged by mankind. So much like his lover, so much like Superman. He knew that Clark would have wanted everyone to see this, so when the next time his zoo newsletter came, he'd bought the bench. 

Lex had wonderful memories of the eagle cage. It was in front of the eagle cage that he'd kissed Clark for the first time in public, something that had both shocked and thrilled the younger Kent. Shocked, because until then, they'd been keeping their relationship a secret, and thrilled him because Lex taking the risk of being in the public's eye meant that he was willing to risk everything for Clark. Standing there today in front of the enclosure, looking up at the majestic, white-headed birds, he can still see the dazed expression on his boyfriend's face when he pulled away, followed by that dazzlingly brilliant smile when he'd realized the significance of what Lex had done. 

Lex had debated over what to put on the plaque for weeks. His father had found out, and as usual, criticized him for being overly emotional, but this was one thing Lex wasn't going to allow Lionel to take from him. Clark had been his life, and if it weren't for the fact that he knew Clark would have wanted him to go on living, he would have ended his own existence the day of the young hero's funeral. 

He knew that the only thing he could put on the bench was 'Superman'. If he'd put Clark's real name on it, it would have attracted too much attention to the Kents, who were trying to keep their farm going, and keep leading a normal small-town life, despite their grief. So, he'd settled. The plaque read: 

* * *

In Memory of Superman:  
My Lover and Best Friend  
CK died August 27, 2007   
Doing what he did best:  
Saving Lives 

* * *

Lex hadn't allowed it to be known who was the donator of the bench. The zoo had been more than willing to keep things hushed for the amount of money LuthorCorp had supplied them with to rebuild, and Lex had wanted to feel free to put what he felt on that bench. The 'CK' was a concession to himself, because Lex had never been in love with Superman, he'd been in love with Clark Kent. 

The initials on the plaque had raised quite a stir in Metropolis, but without the name of the donator of the bench, it was quite impossible to pick Superman from all the 'CK's in Metropolis or surrounding area within the time of his death. Lex had made quite sure of it. The last thing he wanted was more hassles for himself or the elder Kents. 

It had been nearly a year now, and Lex still felt like his heart was being ripped out whenever he thought of the wonderful times he'd had with Clark. The black-haired, warm-hearted farm boy had taught him more about life and love then he'd ever thought himself capable of learning, and he'd be forever grateful, despite the now-constant ache in his chest. 

Lex supposed it would always hurt. His mother's death still hurt, after all this time, when he thought about it, that was, because the pain of Clark's passing was sharper and newer and took most of his attention. Maybe someday, the ache that was ever-present and the sharp pains that occurred when he remembered their good times would dull, like his mother's had, but he wasn't sure. He and Clark had had something to remember. 

Lex sat on the bench next to the plaque today, for the first time ever. Careful not to obscure the gold plate, he watched the eagles for nearly an hour. Then, turning to the plaque and running his fingers gently over it, like he wished more than life he still could to Clark's skin, he mourned. 

After that, he went home and cried. The old Lex Luthor never would have cried, and Lex was pretty sure he should feel ashamed of himself, but he didn't care. He didn't care about a lot of things anymore. 

The plaque only said 'In Memory of Superman', but Lex was pretty sure it should have said something else, too. 

'In Memory of Lex's Luthor's Heart.' 


End file.
